Marth Revali Hazeldine
History Marth was born on June 4, 2056 on Planet Omega 75 of the Inner Sphere. He was raised by father Cornelius and mother Liza who taught him basic Time magic and entrusted him with the Watch of Time, an ancient pocket watch that allows the user to go forward and back in time. Marth was raised by his mother and father until 2061 when Marth killed them to his untamed darkness he held within his soul. (This would eventually be known as the Chaos Virus, but would not be found until much later). Marth was then raised by grandfather Medeus and taught in the ways of Fire Magic, but in 2063, Medeus died of old age and Marth was forced to enlist in the Inner Sphere Military Corps or the ISMC. The Concubine Wars of 2064 Tensions started to rise over planetary and intergalactic relations between the Inner Sphere and the Clans, causing a moment in history known as the Concubine Wars. During these times, Marth was taught how to use a Sniper Rifle from an charming youth named HotShot. After HotShot died in the Battle of Zenolith in 2065, Marth took on the nickname "Cold Sniper" in his memory. Shortly after, in 2066, during the Battle of Viper's Peak, Marth met a young Centian Covert Operative named Amy, who became his acquaintance and eventually his wife. Island History In 2072, Marth had planned to meet Amy on the Renali Bridge near Crato City to talk about the happenings of the Concubine Wars. Amy was knocked out by an SOA Prototype L Beta Clone and thrown into a multiverse portal. The SOA L also tricked Marth, knocked him out, and threw him into the same portal, but the portal's instability caused them to appear in different sides of the multiverse. Marth then met the Fiend Serge, who challenged him to a battle of blades, which Marth inevitably won. Marth saw Amy again on October 15, 2017 and helped her take down the SOA head honcho Yudai Satoh with the help of a purified Serge. Soon after the end off the SOA incident, on October 23, 2017, Marth and Amy both married and now live in New York City. The Chaotic Wars After the embodiment of Chaos unleashed it's Virus fully upon the world and began an all-out rampage against Marth, his comrades, and the newly formed CIRCUIT Academy, Marth decided to head to the Chaotic Tower alone, despite many objections from his teammates, and even though he was able to defeat him, Marth was taken down, and acted too late to save the lives of his children and many of the other combatants in the Multiversal Collision Tournament. Afterwards, Amy would travel on her own journey to find what he left behind, and still blames herself for his death. Interests Marth liked to study Anima and Time magic with both practice and history books. He also loves a good bounty hunt for extra cash when he feels it's necessary. Marth also enjoys spending time with Amy and brushing up on his U.S. History whenever he gets the chance. On October 30, 2017, Marth was angry at himself for other Inn citizens being taken over by Subspace, so he attempted suicide by drinking Ichor, but instead became immortal. It then became his drink of choice, and was the only known liquid in the multiverse able to get him drunk. . Category:Marth Revali Hazeldine Category:Alive Category:Mechwarriors Category:Snipers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Anima Mages Category:Fire Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:War Heroes